Rags hired for riches
by whateveritiswegotit
Summary: Ally is a 21 year old girl carrying out her late dads legacy at Sonic Boom. Austin is a 22 year old international superstar whose player ways haven't gone unnoticed by 'star records' and his adoring fans. what happens when Ally needs money, and Star records offers her 20,000 dollars to pretend date the 'egotistical jerk who has 0 talent?
1. debts and day-dreams

**Disclaimer – we do not own Austin and ally just the plot.**

**By the way, Ally in this is 21 and Austin is 22. We hope you enjoy our story.**

Chapter 1: debts and day-dreams.

Ally POV

_Dear Miss Dawson,_

_You now owe a total of $5000 to our company. We hope you understand that due to many missing payments on your behalf – we will need you to give in this total by the end of this coming year. We understand your difficulties since your father died, (commiserations may we add) however we cannot delay your loans anymore. You have 12 months to figure out how to pay back your debt._

_Yours sincerely _

_Mr Smith _

As I stared down at the letter I couldn't contain the salty tears escaping from my eyes. What was I thinking borrowing all that money? It was my dad's dream to own a music shop. I had to keep some part of him alive. As I wiped the final tear away Dallas barged through the doors of sonic boom with Trish.

Dallas is my best friend – almost like a brother to me. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to date him, but then I realise it would not only jeopardise our precious friendship…but he's _like my brother._ Dating him would be weird… although he is extremely handsome with rich brown hair and dark brown eyes. To most girls he's irresistible. To me he's the boy who protected me through thick and thin. He was there when no one was. He was my best friend. Sometimes I wonder why he still hangs around with me, I'm a nervous wreck. I'm just a petite girl, with long brown chestnut hair who has stage fright and with only two friends. How can you get better than that? (note the sarcasm).

"_There's no way I can make it without you…"_

Austin Moon. The only way this day could get worse is his song coming on the radio. Correction; his song _and_ the high pitched fan girls screaming in sonic boom. Over. Rated. Hypocritical you may call me, as I have stage fright. But 99% of his career is his ego and 'boy-next-door' looks. Only 1% is talent. It just gets on my _fuc_- _nope, Ally get a hold of yourself_. There are bigger issues out there than Austin moon.

Although, I can't resist dreaming what it would be like to have adoring fans screaming my name over and over again. Chanting almost. Just for me to carry on singing. And the wealth, the wealth would leave my troubles – mostly surrounding that letter away. And don't get me started o-

"_**Ally, Allllllly. Hello earth to Ally. What's in that letter you look pretty shaken up".**_

That would be Trish, my other best friend. She's a fiery Latina girl. What I lack in confidence she gains in 'sass'. Trish has long raven curly hair and a beautiful complexion. She can't hold down a job to save her life. Her career path has been as bumpy as a rollercoaster.

" Ally! Ally answer me! You're starting to scare me" Dallas said with a concerned expression.

" oh, yea, erm hi what are you two doing here"

"we just thought you would be lonely so we decided to hang with you. So what does that letter say?"

I sigh deeply. As I stare around the store I tell them about the letter and my struggle to pay the fees for the store. Trish and Dallas widen their eyes in shock once I finished my story.

"I don't…I don't know what to say." Dallas spluttered.

"How are you going to pay" Trish asked after a moments contemplation.

I sighed once again. I was about to reply about some fundraising ideas when the tv cut me of.

"The gorgeous bachelor Austin Moon will be visiting Miami soon for he release party of his next album. Although all of us here at cheetah beet are excited for the new album – our minds are edging towards his _latest _relationship ending…"  
I tuned out of the oh-so interesting news to return back to my friends. Fully unprepared with a speech explaining how on earth I will find $5000. Yet, not wanting to bring things even more solemn, I murmured an 'I don't know' then shooed them off.

**please review, favourite and follow it would mean the world!**


	2. managements and mishaps

**Disclaimer – we do not own Austin and ally just the plot.**

Chapter 2: management and mishaps

Austin: POV

Waking up with a throbbing headache is bad. Waking up with a throbbing headache and 50 miss calls from Jimmy is even worse. Soft snoring diverts my attention from my flashing phone to the latest blonde in my bed.

I poked her gently on the cheek. As she continued to sprawl over my bed I poked her harder. After a long winded internal debate I decided go back to sleep. Turning over though, I realised the time. 1 PM. I was meant to be at a meeting with Jimmy an hour ago. Shit.

"crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. GET OUT OF MY BED" I screeched whilst pulling jeans up to my waist.

My shouting must have caught her attention as her eyes opened.

"But Austy, why do you want me to leave? Wouldn't you rather me and you both stay… hopefully in this room" she purred whilst crawling over to me.

"I'm all right," I gave her a twenty dollar note "get a cab home." I winked at her then left.

I sped down the road on my way to meet Jimmy at his company. Ugh I really can't be bothered with this stupid meeting. I don't see what I did wrong! So what if I slept with a _couple _of girls. Well, couple being a _slight_ understatement. I'm a guy! Enough said. I sprinted into the building 'star records' and sped up the stairs. I reached up to the meeting room at that point panting out of breath. I sighed deeply wishing for the meeting to be quick so I can go back to bed. After I knocked on the door I entered and saw Jimmy sat behind his desk with a furious expression on his face. Aww shit I'm in trouble.

"Austin. Monica. Moon." I cringed at the word Monica. Curse you parents for choosing that middle name. Do you hate me that much?

"Yes Jimmy?" I tried playing the innocent card. Yea that didn't work.

"Don't even think about playing the innocent card on me Austin Moon! Have you seen the tabloids? What's this about some random fan girl carrying your baby?" he held up a magazine with me on the cover and some random girl I have never seen in my life let alone slept with her! Ha! Why would I sleep with her? She's not even near my standards!

I was about to deny the whole ridiculous idea of impregnating someone when Jimmy cut off my train of thoughts by saying;

"I'm done with your 'mishaps'. I know you're not going to clean your act up – you're a lost cause." The venom laced in them words made me wince. "That is exactly why _I _am choosing your next 'fling'. Only this girl isn't going to just be a fling, she will play your girlfriend. In the eyes of the public you two will be the 'oh-so-adorable' couple. Behind closed doors you may do what you want. Remember Austin, if you don't go along with this plan – I don't care how 'irreplaceable' you are. I will not hesitate in dropping you from star records."

Great. Absolutely great. I'm a man whore – and I am not ashamed to admit it. I do not care for commitment – real or a simple game of charades. But if a 'girlfriend' saves my place at star records, a girlfriend I will get.

Nodding simply to indicate I understand what he's saying, I began to leave.

"oh and Austin," I whipped my head back to Jimmy, my hand still firmly placed on the door nob "the plan will begin in Miami. No more horse play until then, ok?"

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. Sighing heavily I mumbled a yes then headed out.

**Please vote, comment, follow x**

.


	3. propositions and promises

Chapter 3 : problems and propositions

**Disclaimer- we do not own Austin and Ally we only own the plot. **

Ally: POV

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom – come again!"

I sighed heavily as the final customer exited the premises. Don't get me wrong – I love my job. But tedious adults and wanna-be-rocker stars trying to act cool by buying an instrument… no, just no.

Trish and Dallas have been gone for the past week. One, visiting their sick grandma and assisting in getting her back to health. Whilst the other, is getting their nails done. Guess which is which? I bet Dallas is having a great time at the salon with his mum. I actually feel kinda sorry for him. I wish I was there though. I could use a good laugh. Just imagining it now brought a smile to my face. I was snapped out of my fantasy as a customer walked in the store and looked around curiously eyeing the instruments. Being the polite girl I was a slowly walked up to the man and asked him if he needed any help.

"Hello there, I'm Jimmy Star, it's extremely nice to meet you." He took out his hand as a gesture for me to shake it. I shook his hand firmly and gave him a warm smile.

"It is very nice to meet you too.I'm Allyson Dawson but you can call me Ally." I replied in monotone.

He scanned over my facial features making me squirm subconsciously. He smiled – his smile quite a reassuring one. To whom it was meant to be reassuring I'm not sure. We settled into an awkward silence. Well- to me it was an awkward silence. To him it may have been completely comfortable as he was playing with his phone. After a moment too far of silence I broke the ice by saying.

"Hey, Jimmy, how much does a polar bear weigh?"

He smiled knowingly then said "I don't know how much does a polar bear weigh?"

I waited a moment – to create suspense then said "enough to break the ice"

I burst into a fit of nervous laughter. I don't do well in social situations, so the laughter that was echoing in the room was mainly mine. His lip was twitching into a smile so I tried another joke – its better to be in a good atmosphere then an awkward one filled with tension.

"What do you call a deaf deer with glasses who lives in Italy"

He sighed then broke out into a grin "I don't know what?"

"Deaf-in-Italy a bad eye-deer"

We both burst into rounds of laughter, when we calmed down he looked me straight in the eye and said "don't quit your day job".

It was nice talking to Jimmy, talking to him was like a distraction from the ever bearing bills that stack up in the back room.

"Allis- I mean _Ally, I know about your…money situation."_

I gasped almost dramatically. How on earth did he know about my money problem? It seemed I aired my thoughts aloud as Jimmy spoke "I am quite a 'powerful' man miss Dawson. It just so happens that you fit the criteria for a job. A job that would pay a hefty amount…" _Ohmygosh ohmygosh what the hell does he want me to do?_ I chewed my hair frantically walking around in circles and panting continuously. What if he wants to sell me as a slave or prostitute? I am desperate for money but I'm not that desperate! Who does he think I am?

I must have spoken my thoughts allowed again as Jimmy chuckled in a jolly manor once more.

"No no no Ally don't worry I don't want to sell you has a slave or prostitute" He said reassuringly while laughing softly.

"Then what else would pay a 'hefty price' and involves a 'powerful man'?"

He grinned again at my reaction.

"I will pay you £20,000 if you do one job for me. Be-" as Jimmy was about to finish his sentence, but was rudely interrupted by the last person I wanted to see come into the shop. Austin. Moon.

"Soooo why did you text me Jimmy?"

"This Austin" he spoke gesturing towards me "will be your new girlfriend!"

My eyes literally bulged out of the sockets once I heard that. "WHAT!?" me and Austin shouted in unison.

**When we get 5 reviews we will post the next chapter. See you then c: x**


	4. Deals and Deal Breakers

Chapter 4:

Austin POV

Deals and deal breakers

**Disclaimer- we do not own Austin and Ally we only own the plot.**

"WHAT?!" me and the brunette girl stood behind the counter shouted at the same time.

She began to glare at Jimmy, and if looks could kill – he would be 10 feet under right now. It's quite comical really. Why is she glaring at him? I mean she gets to be with me, even if it is just pretend. If anyone should be glaring at him it should be me! Jimmy knows my type- blonde and hot. Not brunette and pretty. Wait. Pretty? I'm sounding like a character off high school musical, not _the _Austin Moon.

I was absorbed in my own internal debate that I didn't realize the conversation occurring around me.

"You obviously know I need the money… if I have to work with _him _then I want to know why he needs my assistance." He brunette said in a bored yet spiteful tone.

"Austin needs to get his act together. He's a loose cannon, I'm not expecting you to marry him, or get into any sort of physical relationship with him. All I need you to do is convince the media – and Austin's fans that he reckless youth." Said Jimmy in a serious manner.

"Why can't you just get one of Austin's tone deaf fans to be his fake girlfriend instead? Why do I have to do it? I despise him! He's an egotistical jerk who has 0 talent for god sake!" the brunette spat sending a scowl in my direction.

"Wait a second; I am definitely not a jerk with zero talent! Obviously you don't listen to my music or any music what so ever! Ha! How did you even get this job at a music store when you don't even know what good music is?"

Ally POV

Ouch. That actually hurt. My heart broke in two when he said that. I could feel the tears rushing down my cheeks; but I didn't want anyone to see them fall. I ran up to the music room – where I write all of my music and practice the instruments and vocals in time I have perfected.

Once I reached there I cried. I'm not one to cry. It rarely happens but when it does it's like a cloud burst gushing down my cheeks. I hate to cry. Yet, to mourn over someone you lost is let go of all the pent up emotions that build up inside you. Or in the terms of my dashing geography teacher, crying is when to conflicting emotions slip past each other consequently releasing all pressure.

I sat down at the piano and sang. And I sang until the tears went through drought and my voice got caught in my throat.

A round of applause slowly escalated from behind me and I turned around – in a swift movement to see Austin and Jimmy by the door.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said any of that I didn't know about your d-" at that point Jimmy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ally, I know what Austin said there was unacceptable and cruel. But you need to help him, if you don't agree to this I'm going drop Austin from my contract and he will become a nobody again."

I stared at Jimmy in shock. Then at Austin who slightly nodded, if I didn't agree to this then Austin would be dropped and his career would be over. I know I hate him but I couldn't destroy his career just because of my selfish reasons.

I sighed sadly "fine I'll do it"

"Great! Now Ally, be prepared, tomorrow you will have an extreme makeover by agreeing to do this task for us you cannot disagree to what the makeup and hair crew do to you. The day after that Austin will take you out to Melody's dinner for your first date. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I guess"

"Great! See you in a week Ally." after that Jimmy left.

Forgetting Austin was still there I murmured "what did I get myself into? Why did I agree to go out with that idiot of a person?"

"Well thanks for the compliment" I heard voice say sarcastically.

"Oops sorry Austin I forgot you was there. So are you going to go now so I can lock up?"

"Right, sorry, well bye then."

"Bye Austin"


	5. makeovers and misunderstandings

Chapter 5: Makeovers and misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: we do not own Austin and Ally, only the plot.**

Ally POV

When you grow up believing in 'brains over beauty', it's hard to hear the word 'makeover' without cringing_._ The thought of strangers touching my hair, face and nails doing unknown modifications is enough to make me gag.

I've been pacing around my room for the last hour, biting my nails nervously awaiting a team of stylists. I can't help but wonder; _what if they change my style? What if they change me? What if they make me into some Barbie reject? What if after today I won't even be able to recognise myself?_

The more I think over the situation, the more I regret helping Austin. I don't care for his music or his rebellious tendencies. Quite simply, I don't care for him. So, why on earth did I agree to help him?

Another half an hour past and I was still walking around the room discussing the worst conclusions possible with myself. Finally after my debate I decided to get ready for the day ahead. I was about to go into the kitchen but my doorbell rang. Sighing deeply I approached the door and opened it slowly. At my door were four people who I figured where the crew who were supposedly giving me a makeover. Without question they stormed through the door carrying a million bags with them. Oh such fun this was going to be.

3 hours later my hair had been yanked at, my face had been prodded with and all of my clothes thrown out in the trash I was now new Ally. Improved Ally according to the stylist crew. My hair was now dip dyed caramel at the bottom, I now had a glowing tan and a tight fit outfit. Overall I felt…

Fake. I didn't feel pretty or astoundingly beautiful like those girls of cheesy rom-com films. I felt unnatural. They went for the 'Barbie reject' look like I predicted but adding the 'is that Crayola or makeup?' look. Both of which were as unappealing as the other to me. They started talking to me about tips on how to put mascara and eye liner on and how to have a perfect complexion. I do know how to do it but I don't want to look like one of those people. I always usually go for the natural look because I believe that it only matters what's on the inside. They're changing me into something I don't want to be but I'm just going to have to deal with it. _Just remember, we're only doing this for the money Ally._

Eventually they all left which only left me by myself. I stood up from the couch and stared into the mirror examining my face and hair. I hate to say it, but I was actually starting to like my hair. Even though it was torture getting it done the outcome was worth it. When I looked more closely at my face I realised that I was exaggerating slightly when I said that I looked like a Barbie reject. I hate the fact that I don't look natural but I _do _look alright. I have the feeling that if I went outside guys would call me hot and sexy instead pretty and beautiful, and that disgusts me. I hate this new ally their changing me into.

I watched TV for another hour wishing Dallas or Trish were here to give her some advice when there was a loud knock on the door. I got up and opened the door for it to reveal Dallas with an extremely shocked expression on his face.

"Ally… Oh my God. I'm guessing I missed a lot then since you didn't look like that the last time I saw you." Dallas said still confused.

"Hey Dallas, just the person I wanted to see, come in so I can fill you in with what happened."

So I told Dallas everything from the meeting Jimmy Starr at Sonic to having the extreme makeover while Dallas was listening carefully while nodding. That's another thing I like about him, he's such a good listener and he understands me. Ugh I'm getting off the subject now. So anyway once I finished explaining Dallas was left speechless.

"All I'm going to say to you Ally is to not let them change who you are, you're absolutely perfect and having this makeover didn't and won't change a thing. You're still the beautiful Ally I know and love."

I was so touched by what Dallas said that I was on the brink of crying.

"Thank you so much Dallas, no one's ever said anything like that about me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I gave Dallas a long hug and we slowly drifted apart and looked into each other's eyes. Before I knew it we were both leaning into each other. My eyes fluttered closed as we got closer. All I could think is _what are you doing Ally? Stop it! Don't kiss him! It will ruin your friendship! What about Austin? _ At that moment I realised what I was doing so I leaned back out of the kiss and opened my eyes to see Dallas looking slightly disappointed. An awkward silence filled the room as we looked around nervously, trying to figure out what to say next. Finally Dallas spoke and said:

"Well, I better be going"

All I could do was nod shyly as I followed him to the door. Before he left I gave him another hug and said "thanks Dallas for always being there. You're a great friend."

He sighed sadly "yea…friend. See you Ally" he responded. And with that he left.

I was so confused with what just happened so I thought it would help if I got some sleep so I changed into a plain tank top and pyjama shorts. I trudged to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed falling asleep almost instantly. My last thought before I fell asleep was wondering what was going to happen tomorrow at me and Austin's first date.

**please review, follow and favorite! c: layla xx**


	6. ice skating and incidents

iceskating and incidents

Austin pov:

**We don't own Austin and ally, just the plot.**

We do not own Austin and ally just the plot

I have been waiting here for 20 minutes. Me. Waiting for a girl whose running late,are there pigs flying and llamas falling from the sky?

Apparently I should "expect the unexpected"with Ally today according to Jimmy. The stylists must have scrubbed her up good if I've been warned...

Another 10 minutes went by and there is still no sign of Ally. 'Real'couples have been coming and going. Whilst I have been stood here with not-so discrete paparazzi looming over me.

Sighing heavily, I was prepared to leave until I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder blade. I turned around in a bored manner, prepared to hear an over used excuse to why she left me waiting for 30 minutes. May I say, all the warning in the world couldn't have prepared me for this!

My breath hitched as I examined her flawless features. Her hair was perfectly curled in a pristine manor on the edges of her brown and caramel hair. Her skin radiated warmth, something I lacked due to the cold ice rink behind me. Her once plump ink lips, were blood red - the same colour as the satin scarf around her neck. My own personal angel.

"I am so -so sorry for being late! It's just the designers wanted me to show them my outfit an-" ally stuttered nervously. She looked like a scared kitten, with her brows crinkled in thought to why she was late.

"It's okay, I only just got here myself." I lied smoothly.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to the booth giving customers ice skates. Gazing down to our entwined hand, Ally's face turned Scarlett. I gave her a mischievous smirk then leaned down until my lips skimmed her ears and whispered "the paparazzi are watching."

The interaction intended didn't take place, she didn't get goose bumps like most girls, or a shiver that only I can cause. She just pushed me away, with strength I never knew she harbored. Then put her lips next to my ears and whispered "don't ever go that close to me again, without my permission. If you do that will be the last thing you do. I'm doing this for the money, nothing more and nothing else. Understand?" the gesture caused me to get the love sick symptoms she missed out on.

She chuckled lightly then ran to the desk, shortly after onto the rink. Leaving me behind thinking 'what. The. Hell?' I am Austin moon, girls don't have an effect on me - I have that affect on the.

After standing dumbfoundly for a few moments longer I followed ally.

The date went smoothly. Me skating like a professional whilst trailed behind. Ok, maybe the roles were opposite there... There was not one pleasant exchange between us two. The only words she exchanged to me was critiquing my;skating, singing, ego, player ways ect. Whilst I braked back by saying her new look made her look cheap. Lies.

"Five more minutes" the intercom stated. I looked up to ally and made a gesture stating 1 more lap. She nodded, and we leisurely skated side by side one another.

It was a comfortable silence. Both merely enjoying the company of another persons company, even without words. Believing I was going to lose balance I stopped in place.

Not taking into account my lack of movement ally smacked right into my back. like a domino effect, I fell then she fell. Her body sprawled across my bruised one in the freezing cold ice. We burst into fits of laughter on the ground. Neither of us taking the first move into getting up.

I shrugged her small body of me and stood straight up. Ally tried to do the same but ended up falling into different directions. Still giggling she slammed into my chest -this time I remained my postured.

Arching my neck I looked down at her innocent yet hot face. I looked Into her eyes and almost got lost. As it seemed she was doing the same I began to lean down. At the same, ally did the same.

Everyone else has left the ink so it was only us holding onto each other. There was only hushed whispers and the beating of my hear audible. Her lips were inches away from mine, and my eyes fluttered -closing.

We was so close to kissing when... She kneed me in the nuts. I doubled over in pain, over the contact with her shin and my ... Whilst I was groaning uncontrollably in pain like an animal! She began to skate away. As she reached the exit of the rink she turned around the growled "I told you. Not. To. Touch. Me."

Then she left out of my sight and into the distance. Leaving me both in pain and intrigued.

**Review, favorite and follow x**

**Hannah xx**


	7. tabloids and trouble

Chapter 7 tabloids and trouble

**disclaimer- we do not own Austin and Ally just the plot.**

Ally POV

What was he thinking? He tried to kiss me! Ha because I was going to let him do that! I sorta feel like I went too far when I kneed him in the nuts before though. He deserved it right? He needs to realise that he's not the best and that not every girl will swoon under his wing. I thought that this entire 'bad boy' act would melt once we on the so called 'date' and he would reveal the real Austin. Oh boy I was wrong. The media got him exactly right. Although in some parts of the date I did detect some of the real Austin that's he's hiding behind his massive ego which is the size of Russia may I add. And I hate to say this, but I actually liked the real Austin.

Once I escaped from the fake date, I made my way down the road. While strolling down the road I wondered _well that didn't go to plan. _Sitting on a park bench, I took my IPhone 5s from my pocket and dialled Trish's number so I could tell her about my extremely _interesting _first fake date with Austin. The phone rung twice when Trish answered in a very bored tone:

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish!" I replied.

"Hey Ally sorry I'm just soo bored at work. I got this new job at the bakery, but they just shout at me all the time! It's like: 'Trish get off your phone!' or its 'Trish get the bread out of the oven now!' or 'Trish you burnt the bread again!' and don't ev-" Trish ranted before I interrupted her.

"Okay Trish I get it, you hate your job. I'll call you later and tell you about the fake date I had with Austin since you're meant to be working right now. See ya later!"

With that I ended the call and trudged all the way home. After entering my house I fell onto the sofa and switched on the TV for it to reveal another news report about Austin Moon. Usually I would just turn it back off but what really caught my attention was the fact that I was on TV too! They actually got the part when I kneed Austin in the nuts. I knew it was a mistake! Watching it on TV made me want to go into a closet, curl into a ball and never come out again. After frantically prancing around the room wondering what I was going to do I began to calm down slowly. My eyes started feel heavy so I closed them gently only for them to be snapped open by the searing noise of the doorbell. I trailed to the door to have Austin there panting heavily and sweating.

"Austin, are you alright?" I said chucking slightly at the state he was in.

"No I'm not alright Ally! You left for no apparent reason without any transportation to get home so of course I'm going to get worried! Who knows what could have happened to you! I had to run through swarms of press and paparazzi looking for you and then there's the fact that I'm in absolute agony since you kneed me the nuts for no apparent reason! Why did you even do that? I did nothing wrong!"

"I had a very good reason to do that! You were being a complete asshole to me! And then you didn't listen when I gave you that warning so it was fair that you faced the consequences of getting so close to me without my permission. It makes sense really." I snapped but then started laughing and said "Anyway what is someone going to do to me at 6pm at night? I don't think it's possible to get raped at 6pm if that's what you're thinking."

"Haha, very funny. Well can you just please let me in?"

I stepped from the door to give Austin room to enter and then shut the door. We both went into the living room and took a seat while I turned on the TV for it to show Austin and I. Again. Jeez do they not have anything else to do but squirm into other people's lives?

"_well we can now reveal that Austin Moon is finally in Miami with __**another **__girl at his feet. However, this girl is soooo much more different and interesting to all the others. If you can see in this video clip one of our camera crew recorded, it shows the mysterious girl knees him in the nuts, skates away from his off the ice rink and leaves the famous Austin Moon doubling over in pain. Has Austin found his match? Or is just another fling that is __**already **__over. Stay tuned for more." _

I turned the TV off after that. I've had enough of TV for now. Why did I ever agree to this? I will never be able to go back to the Ally Dawson I was a week ago. A small voice in my head is saying _well isn't that a good thing that you won't be the same Ally as before? _

Silence occupied the room as I thought of how Jimmy was going to react to this situation. I don't know how I will be able to pay off my debt if Jimmy fires me from the task. If I don't pay it back they'll take away everything I have. I'll have no one to turn to for help. No family, I'll have to live on the streets receiving dirty looks from ongoing strangers. Even though I have Trish and Dallas I doubt they'll be able to help me in any way. Then I'll have to result in stealing, knowing me and my clumsiness I'll get caught and then go to jail. Oh my God what am I going to do? I didn't realise that I was crying now and speaking out loud too because Austin must have heard me since he engulfed me into a hug resting his chin on head while I buried myself into him.

"I'll help you" he whispered softly into my ear.

We stayed like that for 5 minutes until Austin's phone went off. After splitting from each other Austin answered his phone. All I could hear was angry murmurs but looking at Austin's face I knew we were in deep trouble. Once Austin got off the phone all he said was:

"Jimmy."

Oh no.

**Please review, favourite and follow! C:**

**Layla xx**


End file.
